


I Still Pray

by unfortunatelynormal



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Hurt, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have no idea where this is going, Let's find out together?, M/M, Sad!Kent, Suicide Attempt, This fic's probably gonna suck, and oh yeah, i read way too many sad!kent fics before writing this, inspired by another fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7232698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfortunatelynormal/pseuds/unfortunatelynormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day that Kent finds Jack on the floor of the bathroom with pills scattered around his head like a goddamn halo is the day he goes back to church.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Still Pray

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [let me down gently](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7205039) by [perfectpro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectpro/pseuds/perfectpro). 



> Hey guys! So this is my first fic inside the Check Please fandom, so please take that into account when reading this. Also, if suicide attempts and the aftermath of that make you uncomfortable THIS IS NOT THE FIC FOR YOU! If you like a nice bit of angst and tears in your life, I hope you enjoy!

The day that Kent finds Jack on the floor of the bathroom with pills scattered around his head like a goddamn halo is the day he goes back to church.

 

Sure, he calls 911 and gets Alicia and Bob on the phone ASAP because that’s the proper thing to do. But instead of riding in the ambulance and going to the hospital with Jack like’s he’s done every time that Jack has ever injured himself enough to require real medical attention, he goes to church and prays.

 

And prays.

 

And prays.

 

He doesn’t stop praying until his phone starts ringing. He checks the caller ID and it’s Alicia.

 

He picks up the phone.

 

“Hey, Alicia.” Kent says tiredly. And it’s a terrible kind of tired, not at all how he should be feeling right now. He just got picked first in the NHL draft. He should be the kind of tired that comes from a night of celebrating with Jack, his best friend, who got picked straight after him in the draft. Instead he’s on his knees in church, somewhere he hasn’t been for a long, long time.

 

“Kent!” Alicia replies, relief evident in her voice. “Sweetheart, where are you? Are you okay?” 

 

“I’m fine Alicia. How’s Jack doing? Is he gonna be okay?” Kent asks, trying to direct the conversation away from himself. Alicia knows about his history with churches.

 

“Oh Jack’s going to be just fine honey, thanks to you. If you hadn’t found him when you did, I don’t know what would have happened. Thank you so much.” She gushes, worry and relief two conflicting emotions in her voice, as well as gratitude.

 

Kent’s beginning to feel very uncomfortable.

 

“It was nothing Alicia, I just did what any decent human being would do. Besides, Jack’s my best friend. Do you think they’ll let me see him?” Kent asks nervously.

 

“Oh sweetheart, we’ll make sure they do.” Alicia says, bleak determination in her voice.

 

“Then I’ll be there in a couple of minutes. See you.” He hangs up, and makes his way to the car. Relief flows through him. Jack’s going to be okay. Everything’s going to be okay.

  
If only he knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you liked it! Please, leave a review, they are my lifeblood, and THEY MAKE ME FEEL WARM AND FUZZY. So please review. On a final note, I am on the lookout for a beta, someone who is willing to help me with works for multiple fandoms, so if you think that might be you, please feel free to reach out. So far I have had no takers, and would really like someone to push me a little bit. You can also find me at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alliekstepdancer. Bye!


End file.
